


A Strange Combination

by Hannurdock



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Blood Circle and Deep Penetration, Extreme Smexing, Fivesome, M/M, Sex, Vampire Style Fucking, penis worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannurdock/pseuds/Hannurdock
Summary: Sometimes, group vampire sex can be just what the doctor ordered.





	

Lestat sat in his office in the Townhouse writing his next novel. The words were a blur on the screen as he typed with supernatural speed.

"Ah, enough!" Lestat sat back and ran his hands through his hair.

"Enough?" Louis looked up from across the room. He was curled in a chair reading a novel. "I thought you said you were going to write all night."

Lestat shook his head, blowing a kiss to the curled up vampire, "Not when we have visitors, Louis!"

Louis uncurled himself and stood up. He walked over to Lestat and read the words on the screen with obvious pleasure. "You do me too much credit. I am not as beautiful as you write."

Lestat turned, capturing the vampire in his arms and laying his head against Louis' chest, hearing the heartbeat drumming against his hand. He sighed. "You are more beautiful than the stars above or the full moon. I love you."

"You have some strange romantic ideas about me," Louis laughed sadly. "It is getting late, the sun will be rising within two hours."

Lestat picked Louis up into his arms and took him into the main bedroom where David was sitting up and reading by lamplight. 

"Good evening, Lestat," David said happily, pushing the book to one side and accepting the eager kiss Lestat deposited on his tanned cheek. 

"Good evening, beloved. Have you seen the others tonight?" Lestat asked.

David looked at Lestat in a bizarre way. "Of course. They are our guests, Lestat. I have spent most of the evening in their wonderful presence."

"Ah," Lestat lay Louis on the bed and began undressing him. Louis tried to slap away Lestat's probing fingers, but to no avail.

"Lestat, I am perfectly capable of getting into bed by myself!" Louis moaned, enjoying the sensation of Lestat's fingers brushing his skin.

Lestat flicked open the buttons on Louis' silken shirt. He then unzipped Louis' jeans and pulled them off with an almighty tug. The underpants went next, followed by Louis' wristwatch which Lestat carefully placed upon the table next to the king sized bed. Louis writhed in Lestat's arm and David watched all this, fascinated.

Finally, naked as the day he were born into the world, Lestat slid Louis under the covers. David reached out and cuddled Louis close.

"You joining us?" David asked softly, huskily. 

"In a while," Lestat promised. "I want to lock the house up for the day, and then I will come to bed."

 

\-----v-v-----

 

Armand was playing chess with Marius in the lounge.

"Checkmate," Marius said for the fifth time that evening.

"Damn it!" Armand swore.

They heard a rather desperate moan from upstairs, and glanced towards the door, wondering whether to check out the disturbance.

Marius' eyes narrowed. He sensed the turmoil upstairs and smiled. "Lestat is undressing Louis ready for bed."

"Ah," Armand put away the chessboard and looked at his maker admiringly. "I remember when you used to do that for me."

"You were mortal then," Marius answered "Mortal and fragile. Barely sixteen years into your mortal life."

"I know," Armand grinned as Lestat breezed into the room. Marius and Armand watched fascinated as Lestat locked the windows and systematically checked all the doors and alarm systems.

"Having fun?"

Lestat glared at Armand. "I want to get back to the bedroom."

Armand smirked "We heard!"

"Armand, stop provoking him," Marius scolded.

"Maybe you should stay down here for a while," Armand said, licking his lips. Lestat did not miss the invitation and he smiled broadly.

"Maybe you should join us upstairs," Lestat generally announced before practically darting back upstairs to the main bedroom. It was a challenge, and Armand could not stop the desire rising, his heart was beating wildly.

"Well?" Armand looked towards Marius.

Marius shrugged "Why not, there is nothing like old friends coming together."

 

\-----v-v-----

 

Louis was already drifting into the death sleep when Lestat practically ran into the room.

"Oh damn," Lestat said softly. 

"What's wrong, forget something?" David asked.

"The lubricant," Lestat said huskily. 

"Lestat!!" David cried.

"Yes your right. We are vampires. We don't need the stuff," Lestat grinned widely.

Suddenly, a small knock on the door startled the three vampires.

"Can we come in?" Armand's voice, soft and nervous.

Armand, nervous!

Lestat grinned and opened the door, ushering Marius and Armand over to the bed.

"Get undressed," Lestat commanded "...and jump in there, next to David and Louis."

Armand and Marius did not need to be told twice. They were well aware of the pleasures Lestat had in mind. His mind was practically screaming for release, and it was with shaking hands that they released their bodies from their clothes and nipped into bed.

Marius held Louis as he watched his eyes close and open, close and open. "Louis is going to be out soon."

Lestat nodded, locking the bedroom door and crawling towards the four vampires with a wicked gleam in his eye. "Pass him over to me."

Marius let Lestat take Louis from his arms and watched as Lestat settled between him and Armand. 

A few minutes passed. Lestat was whispering sweet endearments into Louis' ear, as Louis fought to stay awake.

"Well?" Marius said "What do you want us to do?"

"Spoon against each other," Lestat said without hesitation. 

David lay on his side facing the wall. Lestat moved behind him, pushing Louis in front so the three of them were facing the wall. Taking Louis' organ in his hand, Lestat pushed it into David's tight ass. David gasped and gripped the bed sheets. Ensuring that Louis was in all the way, Lestat then maneuvered his own organ into Louis' rear, feeling Louis buck slightly at the intrusion. He buried himself to the hilt and then gestured for Armand and Marius to do the same.

Armand spooned against Lestat's back, drawing his organ into Lestat's tight hole with shaking hands. Marius leaned across and helped him enter and fill Lestat with Armand's manhood. Then, Marius spooned against Armand, filling him also with Marius' large organ. 

The five vampires were connected together by their organs, as if it were some strange chain gang, kissing and fondling each other's shoulders and necks.

"Louis, still awake?" Lestat moaned softly.

Louis groaned in reply, his face covered with blood sweat, tears running down his face "Yes, this is, this is so good!"

Lestat kissed him tenderly on the neck and Louis groaned as Lestat sucked and kissed and sank his teeth slightly.

"What now?" Marius asked as if he were a novice. Which he was anything but.

"Sink your fangs into Armand," Lestat instructed eagerly. "Armand, sink your fangs into my neck. I will do the same with Louis, hmmmmm, and Louis you drink from David".

"What?" Louis looked concerned. "You know I don't like drinking older blood!"

"Trust me, you'll be thanking me later," Lestat grinned.

"What about me?" David sniffed, feeling a little left out in the corner.

Lestat handed him a tanned wrist, and David smelt it eagerly.

"Are we all ready?" Lestat grinned broadly.

"Yes" came the reply from all vampires in unison.

"Then ready, bare fangs, sink 'em!"

All vampires simultaneously bit down deeply into the vampires' before them. David suckled on Lestat's wrist eagerly. The circle was complete. Five vampires locked together, reading everything about each other. Completely open.

Louis moaned in pleasure as he drank from David. Lestat's hands roamed his entire body, enticing him, making Louis desire his touch. Louis ran his hands up David's sides and felt the organ tenderly, wrapping it between his fingers.

Marius pleasured Armand eagerly. All the centuries of suffering had made him desperate for Armand. He ground his organ inside his angelic cherub, feeling Armand squirm in pleasure. Armand pleasured Lestat, hoping this new experience would erase the older and more disturbed memories of Armand's attack upon Lestat so many years ago. It worked. Lestat was covered in a sheen of blood sweat and was crying out for Armand to sink his teeth again, and again, and again.

Finally, the death sleep conquered all vampires, and they lay, still connected but asleep. Their teeth withdrawn but their faces were satisfied as they dreamed erotic dreams of each other and waited for the sun to set, and the next night to begin .....

 

\-----v-v-----

 

Lestat was the first to awake. He rolled onto his back, dislodging the organ of Armand as he sought a more comfortable position. Pulling Louis out of David, he brushed the younger vampire's face as he waited for the others to awaken.

Marius was, of course, the next to awaken. Barely ten minutes after Lestat, his eyes fluttered open, and he smiled at Lestat. Blue eyes to blue eyes.

"How long till the others wake up?" Marius asked. His voice was dry.

"Depends. Louis usually takes a good hour to wake up, but David's blood may have changed that," Lestat explained.

Armand was the next to awaken, minutes after his maker. He was blessed, like Lestat, to awaken early. Still attached to Marius, Armand snuggled back against Marius, trying to get deeper penetration. Marius laughed and kissed Armand's damp hair.

David was the next to awaken, his eyes falling on Lestat as he received a wake-up kiss from his maker. He smiled into the kiss, feeling content and for once truly happy.

Louis awakened soon afterwards and Lestat was surprised the blood had allowed him to rise earlier. Indeed, he was up nearly twenty minutes before he would usually awaken. Smiling, Lestat quickly jumped out of bed with Louis in his arms and invaded the bathroom for a full hour. A steamy bath full of moans and groans could be heard from the bedroom, and Marius smiled indulgently to David and Armand as Louis and Lestat emerged from the bathroom, wet and clean.

"Where are you going?" Marius asked as Lestat dressed himself eagerly.

"To write, I have a nice new chapter to add to my latest book now!" Lestat beamed merrily.

"You aren't going to include this little event are you, Lestat?" Armand asked sheepishly.

"Hell no," Lestat smiled reassuringly, even though he did not mean a word of it.

Dressing Louis, he stormed into the office eagerly. Lestat pushed Louis into the corner chair, putting a favourite novel into his hands before settling down at his computer. The words were a blur on the screen as he typed with supernatural speed.

"Ah, nothing like a sex scene in a good novel," Lestat murmured happily as Louis shook his head gently and continued to read his book, curled up in the chair.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: The characters from the Chronicles belong to Anne Rice. These stories are purely for pleasure and 'What if's.' Nothing is meant to infringe upon the author's rights. I am doing this for fun and I love sharing my stories with others.


End file.
